


im shouting your name, outloud, so loud

by idontknowaonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I promise, Lots of it, M/M, This is really cheesy, blink and youll miss it, bottom!Louis, horribly written smut i do apologize, i had to for the prompt!, idk what else to tag, ill revisit this later, im a bottom!harry, im so sorry, its midnight, larry stylinson - Freeform, obviously, they have a flat, this is just cute idk, tiniest bit of side ziam, too much of it, uhhhh anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowaonedirection/pseuds/idontknowaonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The one where Harry and Louis move into a shitty flat and Louis is a screamer.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	im shouting your name, outloud, so loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellourry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellourry).



> hi omg im back! ive been wanting to write another fic for sooo long since i finished adywfu but ive lacked inspiriation, but i found a prompt on tumblr and everything just kinda flowed out! I think this is sooooo cute but it might be a hot mess, ill let you decide. 
> 
> i wanna thank [Elizabeth](http://hellourry.tumblr.com/) for writing this prompt because its so cute and i loved writing this fic ! I really hope I wrote what you were expecting and that you dont hate it omg
> 
> again wanna thank larry for being larry because i love creative writing and theyre such fun characters to work with ahhh
> 
> this is my first time EVER writing smut and its really really shitty so im sorry for that, but i hope you can see past that or just go replace my smut with dolce or strawberry milk fic (i recommend relief next to me, the valentines day scene GOD or when they're at the beach in strawberry milk holy FUCK) 
> 
> title is from [Chemical Reaction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rk9S3ZwIf9g) by Sucré
> 
> but anyway have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> Russian Translation by Louinthestars is available [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4573825)

"And..." Harry sighed. "I do believe that it is the last box." He turned slowly in a circle to look around the flat and stopped when his gaze reached a grinning Louis. The sunlight was beaming in behind him from the big windows and Harry wondered if Louis had ever been so beautiful.

"Not quite, Haz." Niall said, seemingly out of breath. He set down the two boxes that were in his hands and bent over with his hands on his knees. "Those are the last boxes, I'm sure of it." He wiped his sweaty forehead with his shirt.

Liam and Zayn followed him in the door, a second later.

"He's right, that's all of them. All of our cars are empty. Why'd you lot have so much shit and why did you move into a flat on the fourth floor? It's bad for me back." Zayn said, pulling a box of cigarettes from his back pocket and putting one behind his ear. "Lou, wanna come?"

"Uhhhh," Louis looked at Harry and Harry smiled smugly at him.

Harry walked over and hugged him, putting his mouth on the shell of Louis' ear. "Not if you wanna christen the place once these tosser's leave."

Louis squeaked and covered it up with a giggle. He untangled himself from Harry's grasp and messed with his fringe. "No, I think I'm good. But thanks. I'm good on those, Zayn. Very very good."

Zayn and Liam glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Alright," Liam said, pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll be downstairs."

"Okay, boys, I was promised pizza." Niall pointed a finger at Louis and Harry.

Niall and Louis went to pick up the pizza while Harry popped into Tesco's for beers and Liam and Zayn shared cigarettes and probably a few kisses while waiting on all the boys to return.

-

"Thank you so much, you guys!!" Harry said, standing in their new doorway, arm around Louis' waist.

"Really, we couldn't have done it without you bunch of tits." Louis added.

They waited until all 3 boys were out of eyesight to go back inside and survey the damage.

"It's not that bad, right?" Louis whispered.

It was that bad, actually. It was the shittiest little flat, in a not so good area of London. Just one bedroom and bathroom, and a big room which was considered the living, dining, and kitchen. But it was their flat, together. They had their own flat where they spilt rent and they were going to buy groceries for it, and leave cute notes for the other to find, and they were going to have friends over, and come home from work to this little flat. It was wonderful because it was theirs.

"No, Lou, it's not that bad." Harry said, wrapping himself up in Louis' arms and kissing his neck. "It's got you and a bed, that's all I care about."

The hair on the back of Louis' neck stood up and he chuckled. "I knew you were just using me for my body."

Harry straightened up, looking into Louis' eyes. "That's not funny, Lou Bear."

Louis hit Harry's chest. "Don't call me that."

Harry pinched his cheeks, "But it suits you so well. And really, it's not funny. I love everything about you, your body is just a bonus. A beautiful, tan, naughty bonus."

"Okay, big guy, I think you had one too many beers." Louis looked up at Harry's glassy eyes. "Let's just makeout now, yeah?"

They didn't end up christening their new flat that night, because they were too exhausted from moving. But they lazily snogged on the couch until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer and then stumbled into bed, Louis wrapped around Harry.

-

"Harry!!"

It's Tuesday, about 3 weeks after the boys moved into their flat and Harry is currently destroying Louis. After he'd come home from bartending a lunch shift, he had pushed Harry's social work textbooks out of his lap and declared he was in need of vitamin H. And if anything got Harry straining in his pants, it was stupid puns.

"Lunch shifts are just a bunch of divorced mums with bad highlights, drinking before 5 o'clock because they need some type of rush in their lives. And they don't tip, Hazza. I need you." He had whined, sitting in Harry's lap, running his hands through Harry's long locks. Harry had quickly obliged.

"Wh-yyyy-y are you so - fuck fuck - good at this?"

Harry reached up to push his sweaty hair off his forehead, and then surged down to kiss Louis' lips. Their tongues slide against each other and Harry moaned into Louis' throat.

"I've had a bit of practice, yeah? Been fucking you since I was 16, babe."

Louis groaned, head hitting the pillows as he searched for breathe. Dirty talk was his biggest weakness and in Harry's voice it was absolutely mind blowing.

"Okay, then 4 years of practice must've taught you that I want this harder and faster."

His wish was Harry's command. Harry rammed into him with vigor and caused Louis to literally scream.

Harry laughed, deep in his chest. "Babe, we've got neighbors."

"I don't fucking care, Harry!" Louis shouted. "Harder, c'mon Haz, show me what you've got!"

Harry thrust into Louis, faster than ever, hitting his spot on every single thrust and Louis squeaked.

"Hard-ddder, ah! Oh oh! Harry! Oh my goodness, HARRY! Hazza!"

"Looooooouis, you feel so good, I'm close, baby."

"Don't you dare come before me, I swear, there will be no blowjobs for a month."

"Nauuughty."

"Come on, Haz!"

Harry pulled out almost completely, and pushed back in with more force than he thought possible and Louis screamed again. Harry kept that pace for 4 more thrusts and they were accompanied by: "Harry, Harry, Haz, H, oh mygod, HARRY STYLES!!!"

And they finished at the same time, Harry collapsing onto Louis and burying his face into his neck. He kissed all over his jaw while coming down from his high, matching his breathing to Louis'.

"That was amazing." Louis rasped, voice a bit raw.

"Your throat okay?" Harry asked, smiling into Louis' neck.

"What? I didn't blow you, babe. You're delirious."

"I meant from your screaming."

Louis pushed Harry off himself and got up, fetching a flannel from their bathroom and wetting it. He wiped up his own stomach and swiped down to his hole, knowing he'd be leaking soon. "Don't act like you don't love it." He said, as he walked back in their bedroom.

"You're right, I do. But I also love teasing you about it." Harry smiled at him, reaching his arms out and doing grabby hands at Louis. "C'mere, need cuddles now."

"Are you sleepy, love?" Louis said, letting Harry cuddle him into his arms.

Harry nodded against Louis' shoulder. "A nap, please?"

Louis didn't answer, but nestled further into the blankets and sighed.

-

Louis looked away from the notes he was taking on his MacBook to glance at his professor.

"..and this is what we call a gliomas, which is a brain tumor made up of glial cells..."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see a text from Harry.

**What are you doing?**

_u kno im in class_  


_same as u_

**I'm horny, Lou.**

_ok and im trying to graduate med school_

**Louuuuuuis.**

_go learn about social work_

**In the car?**

_if u insist horny_

So Louis found himself squished in the backseat of their 2000 Toyota Corolla, dick in his mouth.

"Looooou, oh god, Louis."

Louis hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He popped off and smiled up at Harry. "Don't ever make fun of my screaming, what with your whining." And he took Harry deep into his throat in one swift motion.

-

"Okay, watch me on this one. You use reverse distribution," Harry explained, pencil flying across the paper. "solve these simple equations, and there! X equals 8. Simple, right?"

He glanced over at his tutoring student and her nose was wrinkled.

"Uhhhh, yeah. Simple." She said, with a shy smile.

Louis opened the bedroom door, walking out with bedhead, trainers, and a tiny t-shirt on.

"Ahh, good morning." He said, pecking Harry on the lips. "Good morning, Annabell, how's Harry doing with the maths?"

Annabell chuckled. "He's doing fine, it's me that I'm worried about."

"She's doing brilliant!"

Louis moved over to the stove to start his tea as Annabell packed up her bag.

"Okay, next week, same time?" Harry asked.

Annabell nodded. "I need all the help I can get before midterms."

Harry walked with her to the door. "Well, I'll try my best to get you ready. You'll do great."

"I appreciate you so much. Have a good rest of your morning, okay?" She turned. "Bye, Louis! Enjoy your tea!"

"Bye!" Harry and Louis said, in unison.

Harry shut the door and went about cleaning up their dining room table of all the empty mugs and plates that had muffin crumbs on them. Louis kettle was singing.

"You know, I really hate having to take care of my morning wood by myself."

"Oh, woe is you." Harry grinned. "I'm trying to make a living."

"No one should make a living before ten in the morning." Louis said, blowing on his tea.

"Well, most people aren't doing shots with 'regulars, Harry' at three in the morning."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I get home at three, I'm doing shots at two."

Harry grinned, crowding up in Louis' space against the stove. "And who are you thinking of when you take shots?"

Louis gulped. "Uhh, you."

"Was there some hesitation?"

"No, I just, uhh, Haz,"

Louis stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry, messily with minty toothpaste breath. Harry licked across Louis' bottom lip, Louis readily opening his jaw and taking Harry's tongue in. Louis moaned.

"You taste like tea," he said against Harry's lips.

Harry smiled and joined their lips again.

"Louis," Harry whispered, between kisses.

"Hmm, what?"

"Why do you have so many clothes on?"

Louis quickly pulled away and threw his shirt off and across the room. "I'm don't."

Harry growled, ghosting kisses to Louis' collarbones and up his neck. "You smell like alcohol and cigarettes, Lou." He moaned.

Louis giggled. "I didn't shower when I got home last night, too tired."

"So I've got a dirty, scruffy, bartender in my kitchen? Hmm, like a wet dream brought to life." He sucked more kisses onto Louis' mouth.

"Don't forget about med student for your fantasy." Louis said, scratching at Harry's scalp.

Harry gasped, hauling Louis up onto the counter. "It's not a fantasy though, oh my god."

Louis met Harry halfway and they kissed for what seemed like hours, until they couldn't ignore their bulges anymore. Harry broke away to walk to their pantry. He came back with a jar of coconut oil in his hands.

"What's that for, H?"

"Don't feel like going to the bedroom for lube," Harry smiled, cheekily.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him closer and resting their foreheads together.

"Hippie," he said, tweaking Harry's nipple, making him squeak.

Harry picked Louis up off the counter and set him on the ground. "Okay, these pants are coming off."

"Heeeeey, supposed to be equal."

Harry rolled his eyes, taking his shirt off. "Your turn."

Louis pulled down his trainers, revealing he had nothing underneath.

Harry's eye bulged. "Louis!! You're free-balling out here while I have a student!?"

Louis giggled. "I was hoping I could seduce you." He glanced at the mountain between Harry's legs. "Looks like I did a pretty good job."

Harry pressed him against the counter. "You're so naughty today." he growled.

Once they were both naked, Harry made quick work of covering his fingers in coconut oil.

"Ready?"

Louis nodded and Harry pushed one finger inside of him, Louis moaning.

"Okay?" He asked and Louis groaned, pressing his lips against Harry's.

"More, more, more."

Harry unexpectedly went from one finger to three fingers, Louis screaming out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Harry!!"

Harry grinned, kissing Louis' shoulder. "Hopefully all of our neighbors are at work."

"Stop talking about neighbors, you tit. C'mon."

Harry worked Louis open with his fingers and soon enough he was slicking himself up with coconut oil and nudging his head against Louis' hole.

Louis hissed as Harry pushed in, taking his time to bottom out. He rolled his hips and kissed Louis' hot lips.

"Mmmm, Hazza, you're so big." Louis couldn't control his mouth, not usually, but especially not with Harry basically splitting him open.

They each took some time to get adjusted, and then Louis kissed up Harry's neck to his ear and whispered, "move, please."

Harry grinned. "Only because you're polite." And he pulled out and pushed in quickly, pulling a new bunch of screams and squeaks from his boy. He built up a quick pace, not intending for either of them to last very long.

"Oh, oh oh, oh my god, ahhhh, 'arry!!"

Harry growled. "I love when you're loud."

Louis chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "So, always?"

Harry pulled in, hitting Louis' spot eagerly, causing him to shout once again. "Yeah," he said.

"Right there, love, c'mon, keep going!! Harryyyyy! Holy fucking shit, Harold!!"

He came with one last shout of Harry's name at the legitimate top of his lungs, with Harry thrusting in twice more before spilling into Louis.

"Oh god, Lou Bear." He gasped for breath. "It's always like the first time with you."

Louis walked with Harry in his arms over to their sofa to collapse, covered in sweat and come and coconut oil. He pushed Harry's hair out of his eyes and kissed before his eyebrows. "First time's always shit, H. It's like the second time with you."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, love."

-

"Okay, so there's a Rabbi, a baptist reverend, and a uhhh, what do you call a leader from Hinduism, Lou?"

Harry was trying to tell Louis a joke that Liam had told him when they went out for dinner with Zayn the night before, Louis had been working and it was apparently "so funny, Louis, just wait." but Harry had already messed the joke up three times and hadn't even set it up properly. All this was going on while they were trying to leave their flat for uni, but Louis loved to listen to Harry ramble in that deep voice.

"I actually don't know, wow."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, pinching his bottom lip between his fingers. He watched Louis shut the door and begin to lock it.

"Well anyway, all three of them are on a roadtrip," he began again as they started walking down the hallway to the stairs. "And their van breaks down in the middle of-"

He was cut off by another flat door opening and man with a cheery smile and chubby cheeks walking out. "Good morning, Harry!"

Harry smiled, and looked over at Louis, knowing he had never seen or spoken to this man before. He thought that maybe Louis had met him before, but judging by the confusion on Louis' face, that must've not been true.

The man's face fell and he looked down to his feet, covering his face with his hands and groaning. "Man, that was embarrassing."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What's embarrassing, mate? What'd ya know my name?"

The man laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Well, uhh, the walls are paper thin, boys."

Harry stood there for a second, not understanding but as soon as it clicked, he barked out a loud laugh and turned to look at Louis. He was standing there, literally red as the tomatoes Harry liked to buy from the farmer's market on Saturday mornings, both hands over his eyes. Harry grinned at him smugly.

"Told ya we had neighbors, Lou."

He looked back at the man and thrust out his hand for him to shake. "Well yeah, I'm Harry," he laughed. "And this is Louis." He gestured beside him, and Louis weakly waved.

"I'm James! And I apologize for my daft slip of the tongue."

Harry chuckled once again. "Well, we apologize for anything that you might've heard."

James shook his head, laughing. "It's not a bother really, the rest of us in the building are pretty quite. I mean, if you hear a moan from my flat, it's just me bending over to pick up a sandwich."

Louis giggled. "Well, still. Like Harry said, I apologize."

The men made their way down the stairs, learned that James worked at a local new station, writing scrips, but was hopeful he would be in front of the camera within a few years.

Once Harry and Louis got in their car, Harry looked over at Louis, smiling.

"Looooouu."

Louis shook his head. "Harry, shut up. We're never going to talk about this again."

Harry laughed heartily. "Oh no, you are never going to live this down, Lewis."

-

"Oh before I let you go, I've got to tell you this story! Lou and I were leaving for uni the other morning and-"

Louis unlocked the door and walked in, coming over the the couch to peck Harry on the lips.

"Who ya talking to, love?" He whispered.

"It's Gemma, she says hi."

Louis waved, before moving into the kitchen to make lunch for both of them.

"Anyway, we were leaving and this guy came out of his flat and he said 'good morning, Harry!' and I swear I've never met this guy before."

Louis groaned from the kitchen. "Harrrrrrrry, c'mon, it was a week ago, can you give it up please?"

Harry laughed into the phone. "Lou's embarrassed."

-

Harry tapped the microphone and it sounded through the room. He looked out to all the people smiling at him and gulped.

"Well, first, I wanna thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate Louis and me, it really means a lot to both of us." He cleared his throat. "I, uhh, my vows were pretty sappy and I've already cried a lot, so I wanted to make my speech funny. So I wanted to tell the story of when I knew Louis was the one, beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was when we met James!" He pointed out into the audience, ignoring Louis' protests. "C'mon James, don't be shy, stand up!" He laughed as James stood up and he started to clap. "Mr. James Corden, everyone!" The crowd started to clap too, some people whistled, James grinning hugely and blushing. The crowd settled and James sat down. "So, Louis and I were leaving our flat for uni one morning,"

Louis stood up. "Haz, it's been three years, are you not over this story by now?!" He shouted.

Harry chuckled into the microphone. Truth was, almost everyone in the room knew this story already, but everyone also knew that it was Harry's favorite story to tell.

-

"Daddy, Papa!! Look at me!!" Elizabeth shouted, from atop the slide into their pool.

"Okay, we're ready, love!" Louis shouted back.

The eight year old slid down into the water, popping up again with a big toothy grin.

Harry gave her a thumbs up. "Great job, Lizzie!"

The men went to sit down at the outside table, Harry holding their one year old, Easton.

"Guys, we made it!" Louis announced to all their friends around the table: James and his wife Julia, Niall and his wife Jade, Liam and Zayn and then a few couples from their neighborhood, Heather and George, Sherri and Max, and Lexie and Josh, which the boys had met at the bus stop over the course of the last two years.

A collective sigh was heard from the table, while all the seventeen children shouted and laughed from the pool. Harry and Louis had four kiddos, six year old Elijah was jumping into the deepest end of the pool, always their daredevil and four year old Eleanor was sitting on the stairs in the shallow end, the most delicate of their bunch.

"I honestly didn't think we would make it," Sherri laughed. "Lucy and Coraline put up the biggest fight every morning for the last week, I almost threw in the towel and just went back to bed with them!"

"I'm just so glad it's finally summer now." Jade agreed.

The bus had come today and all the children had ran off, bright eyed with way too much energy. Louis had quickly announced, "Beginning of summer pool party at our house!!!" and had run off to get hamburgers and hotdogs to grill out.

"Thanks for having us over gentlemen, it's nice to sit back and have the kids entertained." George sighed, lifting his legs into his wife's lap, Heather laughing and shoving them off.

After all the food had been eaten and the kids were still swimming, although fading fast, the parents sat around with beers in hand, swapping funny stories. They were all a bit tipsy and very giggly when Harry sat up straighter with a start.

"Louis!!"

"What?!" Louis cried, jumping up and heading for the pool thinking a child was in trouble, but Harry laughed and pulled him back down into his chair.

"I just remembered that the bus stop crew hasn't heard my favorite story ever!"

Louis fell forward, grabbing his stomach and fake dry-heaving. "No, Haz. Please, spare us!"

All the couples who knew what was going on covered their giggles with their hands and waited for Harry to start.

"H, it's been ten years, it's time to retire that damn story."

"Not a chance," he said, leaning over to kiss Louis on the lips. "Okay, so it was one morning, we were heading out to uni...."

-

"Rice pudding today, Lou!" Harry said, waving his bowl in front of his face.

"Oh good, your favorite." Louis smiled, sweetly at him.

"And how are the Tomlinson's today?" A nurse named Allison asked the men.

Louis and Harry glanced at each other.

"Still in love," Harry said.

"As good as we can be in here." Louis grumbled.

Allison's face fell. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

Louis smiled at her. "Can you get us more rice pudding?"

She laughed. "Of course." She turned to leave but stopped short. "Oh! I meant to tell you, we have a new nurse starting today. Her name is Natalie."

The men nodded. "Thanks for letting us know." Harry said.

"I'll have her bring over your rice pudding."

She walked away and the men went back to finishing their first bowls of pudding.

"The kids said they might visit today," Louis said.

Harry sighed. "I wish we could still be at home." he hesitated. "I make better rice pudding than this."

Louis reached over and patted Harry's cheek. "I know you do," he ran his hand through Harry's grey hair, still long and curly like Louis loves it. "It's better there, you don't have to clean up after me anymore."

Harry laughed. "It's true."

A brunette girl made her way to their table, two bowls in her hands. "Hello gentlemen, I'm Natalie!" She set their rice pudding down and waved sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Louis."

"Wanna sit down?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I have a minute. Tell me about yourselves!"

"Well, we have four kids, fifteen grandkids, and eight great-grandkids so far." Louis said.

"That's wonderful!"

Harry glanced over at Louis, same smug smile from when he was twenty years old on his face. "Would you like to hear a timeless story, Natalie?"

"Say no! Natalie! Save yourself! Run for the hills!" Louis laughed.

"Oh, well know I have to hear this story." Natalie smiled at both of them.

"It's literally been fifty seven years, Harry."

"Which should tell you that I'm never going to stop telling it!" Harry chuckled. "We lived in this horrible, tiny flat on the bad side of London before we were married and we were leaving for uni one day and I was telling Louis a hilarious joke, I'll have to tell you sometime...."

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it??? shit though, can you imagine 77 year old Harry and 79 year old Louis???????? i hate myself but anyway thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot a lot a lot to me!!
> 
> anyway here's the prompt this was based on: 
> 
> "yo can i have a fic where Louis and harry are dating and they live in an apartment building and they FUCK alot and louis is LOUD and i want them to leave the apartment one day and one of their neighbors walks by and he’s like hi harry or something idk and harry’s like how do you know my name and its really awkward trying to explain and louis is all red and harry grins all smug or something and HE NEVER LETS LOUIS LIVE IT DOWN. PLEASE WRITE THIS PLEASE."  
> again i really hope i did your prompt justice, Elizabeth!
> 
> if you wanna drop by my [tumblr](http://letsjustdrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hilarrrryous) and say hi, i would love that! thanks again xxxx
> 
> There's also a tumblr [post](http://letsjustdrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/post/146980680788/im-shouting-your-name-outloud-so-loud) that you could reblog for me if you felt inclined lol
> 
> dont forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
